09 September 1989 (Alan Freeman)
Show ;YYYY-MM-DD *1989-09-09 ;Comments * Full track list courtesy of Robin Carmody of the Popscene website * An incomplete Saturday Rock Show audio presented by Alan Freeman covering the first 2 hours 22 minutes. *Fluff chats to Ian Anderson from Jethro Tull and has a session from the group live rather than an archive recording of a concert or session. *Fluff plays all of Nigel Kennedy's classical music tracks from his 7" single. *Fluff sets a competition for people to ring up to win Jethro Tull's 20 Years Of Jethro Tull boxset. The question mentioned by Ian Anderson is Who was the bass player of Jethro Tull between 1971 and 1975?. The answer is Jeffrey Hammond and Fluff picks the three winners. *Fluff plays a track from Buddy Holly to celebrate what would have been his 50th birthday. Sessions *Jethro Tull, live in the studio. No known commercial release. Not mentioned in Ken Garner's In Session Tonight. Track Listing *Krokus: Long Stick Goes Boom (LP - One Vice At A Time) Arista *Lone Star: The Bells Of Berlin (LP - Firing On All Six) CBS *Mötley Crüe: Kickstart My Heart (LP - Dr. Feelgood) Elektra *Montrose: Rock Candy (LP - Montrose) Warner Bros. *Bad English: Forget Me Not (LP - Bad English) Epic *Crosby, Stills & Nash: Ohio (2x v/a LP - Classic Rock (1966 - 1988)) Atlantic *Twisted Sister: I Believe In Rock 'N' Roll (LP - Come Out And Play) Atlantic *Rory Gallagher: Going To My Home Town (LP - Live! In Europe) Polydor *Gun: Money (Everybody Loves Her) (7") A&M *Saxon: Motorcycle Man (LP - Wheels Of Steel) Starline *Nigel Kennedy: The Last Movement (Presto) (7" - Summer - From Vivaldi's Four Seasons) EMI *Nigel Kennedy: 1st Movement (Allegro Non Molto) (7" - Summer - From Vivaldi's Four Seasons) EMI *Nigel Kennedy: 2nd Movement (Adagio) (7" - Summer - From Vivaldi's Four Seasons) EMI *Kingdom Come: Highway 6 (LP - In Your Face) Polydor :(TV Licence advert) *Atomic Rooster: Before Tomorrow (LP - Atomic Rooster) B&C :(Friday Rock Show trailer) *Meat Loaf: I'm Gonna Love Her For Both Of Us (LP - Dead Ringer) Epic *King Swamp: Is This Love? (12") Virgin *Blue Öyster Cult: (Don't Fear) The Reaper (LP - Some Enchanted Evening) CBS *Jethro Tull: Kissing Willie (LP - Rock Island) Chrysalis :(Interview starts with Fluff joking with Ian Anderson about the title Kissing Willie) *Jethro Tull: Another Christmas Song (session) :(Interview continues) *Jethro Tull: Bouree (session) :(Interview continues) *Jethro Tull: Locomotive Breath (session) :(Interview continues) *Jethro Tull: Rock Island (LP - Rock Island) Chrysalis :(Audio in File 1 cuts off) *Doors: Light My Fire (LP - Alive, She Cried) Elektra *Marillion: Hooks In You (7") EMI *Aerosmith: Love In An Elevator (7") Geffen *Metallica: For Whom The Bell Tolls (LP - Ride The Lightning) Megaforce *AC/DC: You Shook Me All Night Long (LP - Back In Black) Atlantic *Slide: Why Is It A Crime? (12") Mercury *Buddy Holly: Oh Boy File ;Name *1) Alan Freeman Saturday Rock Show 9.9.89 (In conversation with Jethro Tull) *2) Alan Freeman’s Saturday Rock Show 09/09/89 ;Length *1) 02:22:33 *2) 02:57:19 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Eddie Harris. *2) Many thanks to Poptastic UK ;Available *1) No longer available online. *2) Mixcloud Category:1989 Category:Alan Freeman Category:Shows Category:Shows (Online)